


Bathtime

by FriendshipSuplex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, better safe than sorry???, i don't know if this is mature or explicit??, mettaton loves his fans, or at least he wants to, there's no genitals but mtt gets off so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipSuplex/pseuds/FriendshipSuplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton has some private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK IN THE SIN BIN?? IT'S ME. HAVE A PORN. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

If there was one thing that Mettaton liked more than being on stage, it was pampering himself. There was no real  _need_ for a robot to take a bubble bath, but that certainly didn't stop him from pouring entire bottles of scented soap into hot water and gently getting in, sighing softly to himself. He'd had a long day, after all-- why _ shouldn't _ he spoil himself? 

And what a day it was. He'd just had his biggest show yet, with over a thousand people in the audience. A thousand people, all there just to see him, with thousands more at home watching on TV. He smiled just a little, biting his lip. His popularity had only grown since reaching the surface, so how long would it be until he drew even bigger crowds? Five thousand? Ten thousand? More? He shivered at the thought, hand running idly down his side as he sank a little lower into the warm water, grinning. He'd have everyone watching him. Millions of eyes taking in his every move, drinking him in, wanting him. 

Mettaton's fingers started to trace light circles over the heart at his waist, and he let out a short groan. God, yes, he couldn't wait. He wanted  _everyone_ to want him. To  _need_ him. To scream out his name as he walked by, begging and pleading for him to grace them with his presence. His fingers moved faster, digging into the surface of his soul. He'd have everything he ever wanted. People would fight for the chance to even see him up close, and he'd entertain them all. 

But what if he could show them even more? He loved dancing and singing, of course, but if he could show them what they _ really_ wanted... Late at night, when he didn't have to worry about being "family friendly," he would give all the adults a chance to see his best features. Maybe he'd give a few of them a chance to see him up close and personal, and he'd make them a part of his show for the night. Get them to  _wreck_ him on stage, showing him off for the rest of the audience, and he'd know that every single person watching wanted to be in their place. 

He jerked forward, a surprised moan escaping him as he came suddenly, tensing and twitching as pink goo seeped around his fingers into the bathwater. Maybe that fantasy was a little better than he thought. He let himself relax again, feeling weightless and just a little tired. The goo from his heart was already indistinguishable from the ridiculous amount of bath products he'd used, and he chuckled lightly to himself.

He decided to stay in the bath a little while longer. He did, after all, deserve to be pampered. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter but I guess it's still considered short if it's under 500 words.
> 
> One day I'll figure out how to paste text into AO3 without all my italics getting fucked up and having to manually redo them but today is not that day.


End file.
